deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Nathen hale (Resistance) vs Gordan Freeman (Half life)
Last round Tyber zann killed off colonial quaritch (7-6) This round its Nathan Hale: The Sentinal who fought against the Chimera threat to save the Human race from extintion. vs Gordon Freeman: A theoretical physicist who is forced to defend the human race against hostile aliens. Who is deadliest nathan hale.jpg|Nathan Hale combat knife.png| Knife (Not the combat knife but a rough idea of what it might look like) he 44 magnum.jpg|HE.44 Magnum marksman.jpg|Marksman HVAP wraith.jpg|HVAP Wraith 250px-Gordon bust rtb2.jpg|Gordom Freeman Crowbar world model ep2.jpg|Crowbar Magnum HL2.jpg|Colt python gravity gun.jpg|Gravity Gun rifle pulse.jpg|Pulse rifle My personal edge goes to Nathan hale. He has more advanced weaponry. 'Battle ' Nathan hale is walking down what used to be a street in Manhattan. Things are not going well as the Chimera has teamed up with a race of aliens in the hopes of finally beating humanity. He hears a revving noise behind him and turns to see a car heading right for him. He leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding a collision. He takes out his long shot and fires at the car, puncturing the wheels and making it do a flip before coming to rest upside down in the rubble of the empire state building. A man pulls himself from the wreckage and looks around for whoever shot his car. This man is; Gordon freeman. He spots hale standing by the side of the road and takes out his Pulse rifle. He opens fire on the sentinel and but hale dodges all the bullets and fires another couple of shots from his Marksmen at freeman but he is met with similar failure. Freeman charges up the rifle and fires the ball of dark energy at him, but hale’s reactions are too fast and flies past him, disintegrating what’s left of a small house. Freeman tosses aside his now useless rifle and takes out his Colt python, dodging another shot from the marksmen. He then runs towards hale and fires several shots from his pistol, striking his opponent in the arm. Hale is not fazed by this however and puts away his marksman and takes out his magnum. He also fires some shots at freeman but he can’t seem to hit him. As the explosive rounds, send pieces of debris flying behind him, freeman lifts his pistol up again and fires but this time fails to hit his opponent. Hale fires his last shot from his pistol, which explodes at freeman’s feet but it fails to trip him up. Freeman also unloads the rest of his clip at hale, clipping his arm with one bullet and hitting him in the leg with the other. Hale ignores the pain ,takes out his combat knife and gets into a fighting stance. Freeman takes out his trusty crowbar and holds it over his head, ready to bring down on hale’s skull. He reaches the sentinel and swings the crowbar downwards but hale blocks it with his knife. He takes a swing at the scientist who also blocks with his crowbar, before smacking hale in the face with the crowbar. It only scrapes his mouth but hale still holds his mouth in pain. He takes it away and looks at the warm, runny blood on his hand. He yells in anger and makes a swipe at freeman, catching him off guard and almost slicing his skin. However freeman is not completely caught off guard and swings his crowbar again, which hale tries to block with his knife. Unfortunately the end of the crowbar catches the knife and knocks it out of his hand, leaving hale weaponless. This doesn’t deter him however and he punches the alien fighting scientist in the face. Freeman staggers back, clutching his face in pain. Hale lunges for him, hoping to get the crowbar off him but is met with a crowbar to the face. Hale hits the ground with a thud, rage slowly building up within him until he can take no more. He reaches backwards and takes the HVAP wraith of his back and points it a freeman. Freeman has barley anytime to jump behind some debris before the bullets start coming thick and thin. He takes out his final weapon; the gravity gun and points it at a large piece of debris. He picks it up and hurls it at hale but the wraiths shield protects hale from damage. Hale carries on firing until his rage dies down and he releases the trigger. Freeman sees his chance and fires his gravity gun at the wraith, trying to pull it out of hale’s hands. However this leaves him wide in the open and hale opens fire at freeman again. This time the bullets hit their mark and the scientist is riddled with bullets. Hale pumps his fist in air in victory and is about to leave when he hears a noise behind him. He turns his head and sees a man in white armour and a helmet standing over the dead body of a man wearing sun glasses. He turns fully around and points the wraith at this strange new foe. In position he shouts to the stranger. “You think you so tough, try fighting me then” This round ends on Tuesday the 20th of september and next round is Tsu'Tey (Avatar) vs Vilgax (Ben 10) Category:Blog posts